Nailbunny's creation
by Novacain22
Summary: Johnny finally cares for somthing, until his insane side shows him the the stupid rabbit must pay for its intrusion.


Amanda: All right Dan what now.

Dan: Well, I would like to thank…

Amanda: Just shut up and give us the story.

Dan…ok…I had so many reviews for the last one of these I did and one of them requested something about nail-bunny's creation. So I dedicate this fic to that reviewer. Good luck to you and your fics!

Amanda…just shut up…

Disclaimer: I own no Johnny the Homicidal Maniac material.

The answers are out there…" Johnny said with a distorted frown as he closes his blinds and lies on his couch. He looked up at the ceiling and then at the TV, which had already been on.

"This is why you have to get off your lazy ass and go to Taco Hell! Come on down!" screamed the man on TV. He just grunted and changed the channel. Then he heard a slight knocking at his door.

He walked to the door and opened it. A man with cage was at the doorstep. "May I help you?" Johnny asked. The man started to talk but Johnny interrupted. "What was wrong with the doorbell?" Johnny asked.

Johnny's constant questioning was beginning to scare the man. "Uhh, well you see…umm im sorry but the last house I went to the doorbell didn't work…and I didn't want to disturb you." Said the man nervously. He started to shake.

"Why are you so shaky mister?" asked Johnny. "Ummm…well you see…. I live only down the street and…sometimes when I walk by…I hear screams."

Johnny sighed. "What's in the cage." A big man walked up being the man on Johnny's doorstep. He spoke in a loud deep voice. "Sorry about Chuck, its his first day. We work for S.P.I. I'm Carl."

Johnny started to put together the fact that Chuck was the guy who knocked and the big guy is Carl. Then Johnny noticed the big van that said S.P.I., Sal's Pet Inc. Chuck sat inside the van still really freaked out leaving Carl and Johnny at the door step.

"So Carl, what was in the cage?" Johnny said with the widest smile he could make.

"Have you ever wanted something to hug, kiss, pet, stroke, cuddle, (Johnny felt uncomfortable) and something that gives you something to something to laugh about? That my friend was a poodle two months pure bred."

"What the hell are you taking about?" asked Johnny.

"Maybe you're not a dog person. Come on with us to Sal's with us we got them all." He said.

"Ok…" Johnny's said not really wanting to go. He climbed into the van and they took off to Sal's pet store."

When they got there Johnny sort of thanked them for the ride, and walked in. He saw a rabbit. Running around on the ground.

"I WANT THE BUNNY!" he screamed.

Carl looked at him weird. "But sir, there are still may more animals too look at."

"I DON'T CARE, I WANT THE BUNNY!" Johnny screamed. He paid for the rabbit that was running around and walked him home. He was the cutest rabbit Johnny had ever seen. When he arrived back to his house with a big smile on his face, he made the rabbit a home under his table. Johnny never smiled a real smile in years.

It was getting late. Johnny put the rabbit in the home and it soon fell asleep. Johnny lie down on his bed and started to fall asleep. But he was soon awaken by the disturbance of his mind again.

"Why did you bring him here?" Johnny opened his eyes and turned around to see Eff and Doughboy standing in the shadows.

"You know he is just trying to suck away your life, Nny!" said Eff. "He can't stay, HE WON'T STAY!"

Johnny looked at the two. "Please go, I was in a good mood until you came."

"Who said you could be in a good mood? Not us, you don't like that feeling inside you. You killed every pet that you owned because it tour you apart. Why is this one so different? Because he puts a smile on your face?" said doughboy.

Johnny started to cover his ears in order to stop himself from crying.

Now it was Effs turn to speak. " Don't get us wrong Nny, we love your smile and your happiness, this rabbit isn't making you happy. It's the sickening thought of caring, feeding always paying attention and cleaning up after it. We don't need him. (Johnny furiously gave in and went to the bunny) Run Nny, and kill the basterd!"

Johnny slowly went toward the bunny. Picked it up, and threw it in on the floor. It slowly tried to get up put Johnny stepped on it. Took a hammer and nails and nailed it to a wall. Johnny looked at it with a wicked smile and then began to cry. "What have I done?" he screamed. It was still alive but soon to be dead. Johnny couldn't take the fact of how it was sleeping cute when he killed it. I was squeaking until he slowly and painfully died.

Bunny was the only thing he cared for in his life. All the other pets he killed were meaning less to him. This one made him happy. He couldn't believe he let the doughboys talked him into killing him. Johnny cried for seven days until he heard a voice.

"Johnny it wasn't your fault." He heard. Johnny was freaked out. He went into the room were the rabbit was nailed to the wall. He heard him talking in a soothing cute voice. Tears came out of his eyes and he took bunny off the wall and hugged him. "Oh, I'm sorry" he said still crying hysterically.

"Its ok Johnny, I'm still in your heart. I will never leave. I love you and you love me. We don't have to listen to the doughboys anymore. We can get you cleaned up and fixed out of the insane world you've been living in.

Johnny cried out loud. Then softly said "I'm sorry I didn't name you. I'm sorry I didn't call you anything but bunny. I'm sorry I nailed you to a wall. You're not just a nail-bunny to me. You're my pet and I love you very much. You must hate me…"

"Johnny no, that's not true. I love you. We can get help from other people. If you're truly sorry about this, then you must feel a world of hurt of all the people you killed. We can make it better Johnny, together."

Johnny hugged the rabbit and held it hand. He slept in his room and put the rabbit at the end of the bed.

"Good-night nail-bunny." Johnny said. There was no answer. "He must have fallen asleep already." Johnny said still unaware it was his mind talking instead of a dead rabbit with a nail trough its body. From then on he was known as Nail Bunny.


End file.
